


Heaven's Light

by Umbry



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, What if?
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo di me non ci sarà più nessuno a venirti dietro chiedendoti di tornare. Per cui smettila di fare l'idiota e torna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Light

_Era solo uno dei tanti pomeriggi che passavano insieme al termine delle lezioni. Tezca continuava a sproloquiare sul suo futuro come Falce della Morte come al suo solito, mentre Justin si limitava a bere il suo caffè e a guardare di tanto in tanto l'orologio che aveva al polso. I passanti, in particolare i loro compagni di classe, molto probabilmente pensavano che il ragazzo dalla maschera d'orso stesse sostanzialmente parlando da solo, tuttavia da alcuni cenni del capo e scrollate di spalle, Tezca avrebbe potuto giurare che Justin lo stesse effettivamente ascoltando._  
Forse si era davvero immaginato tutto, in fin dei conti.  
 _Mentre parlava animatamente, accompagnato dall'entusiasmo di Enrique, tutt'un tratto Justin si alzò dal suo posto. Tezca lo guardò interrogativamente._  
"Sta per piovere. Torno al dormitorio."  
Detto questo, girò i tacchi e se ne andò.  
Tezca rimase a fissarlo finché non scomparve dal suo campo visivo, chiedendosi se effettivamente Justin si fosse rivolto a lui o meno. Poi, iniziò davvero a piovere, e se ne tornò a casa anche lui.  
Perché gli tornavano in mente certe cose, _ora_? Ah, già, quella storia sui momenti della vita che ti passano davanti agli occhi prima di morire, probabilmente.  
Tezca era consapevole di non poter vincere contro un avversario come Justin, eppure si era intestardito a tal punto da aver riflesso in se stesso la sua anima per seguirlo. Così come si era intestardito anni prima e aveva iniziato a seguire Justin ovunque.  
Il biondo era sempre così introverso e isolato dal resto della classe, e i suoi compagni se ne stavano bene alla larga. Il fatto che non avesse mai voluto un partner e che portasse sempre quegli auricolari alle orecchie erano prove più che sufficienti che preferisse stare per i fatti suoi, eppure Tezca aveva sempre avuto l'impressione che Justin si sentisse in realtà molto solo. Per questo aveva cercato di avvicinarsi a lui. Probabilmente aveva già avuto sentore di ciò che avrebbe portato Justin alla perdizione. Ma era stato tutto inutile.  
A quei tempi, i suoi occhi erano ancora pieni di innocenza, gli occhi di un dodicenne che si apprestava a conoscere il mondo, come tutti gli studenti della DWMA. Occhi pieni di fiducia per Lord Shinigami, che però stroncava in modo discreto le sue attenzioni, cercando di farlo avvicinare senza successo ad altre persone. Persone _concrete_.  
"Ti sto dicendo che possiamo diventare buoni amici!"  
Se solo il biondo l'avesse ascoltato, ascoltato _sul serio_ e non solo sentito, allora forse…  
Tezca bestemmiò con un filo di voce quando riuscì a scorgere l'occhio di Justin in seguito al suo attacco. Aveva mancato i suoi punti vitali volontariamente, e ora si pentiva di avergli distrutto parte dell'elmo. Quegli occhi non erano più occhi umani. Faceva quasi male, confrontarli con i ricordi che si affollavano nella sua testa.  
"Questa è la tua ultima chance, Justin!"  
 _Dopo di me non ci sarà più nessuno a venirti dietro chiedendoti di tornare. Per cui smettila di fare l'idiota e torna._  
I ceppi di Justin si avvolsero attorno ai suoi polsi in una morsa disperatamente letale. Era quasi la fine. Lo sentiva mentre veniva trascinato inesorabilmente verso il patibolo. L'istinto omicida del biondo si faceva sempre più forte e stava raggiungendo il suo culmine. Tezca era quasi sicuro che se Justin non l'avesse ucciso di lì a poco la sua anima avrebbe finito per essere consumata completamente dalla pazzia.  
"Ti condanno a morte."  
"A morte?! Quello è terreno di Lord Shinigami," esclamò Tezca. Finché la sua testa fosse stata ancora attaccata al resto del suo corpo, avrebbe continuato a parlare a vuoto. "Non è qualcosa che possiamo decidere noi esseri umani!"  
"Io possiedo la libertà di uccidere! Per concessione del sommo Kishin! _CREPA_."  
Justin si buttò sopra di lui, gettandolo a terra e tenendogli attentamente le mani ai lati della testa. Tezca riusciva a scorgere la lama della ghigliottina che scintillava, impaziente di attraversargli il collo.  
"Smettila! Justin!!" gridò poco prima di voltare la testa e chiudere gli occhi. Sentì uno strattone ed era quasi sicuro che fosse stata qualche parte del suo corpo, ma non seguì nessun dolore e riusciva ancora a sentire la voce di Justin, un cumulo di parole instabili e risate folli che lo fecero rabbrividire.  
"Li uccido! Massacro tutti! Chiunque rappresenti una minaccia per voi! La morte per i porci della… DWMA…"  
Tezca lo ascoltava senza capire cosa stesse succedendo, e per qualche attimo pensò di essere morto. Non aveva idea di cosa si provasse a essere morto, in fondo. Però qualcosa non quadrava, e ne ebbe la certezza quando improvvisamente sentì qualcosa di pesante cadergli violentemente sul petto e un rumore di vetro che si frantumava. Ebbe il coraggio di aprire gli occhi solo per rendersi conto che Justin fissava un punto del suo petto, la faccia contratta in un'espressione di sgomento. Tremava, e pochi secondi dopo tornò in forma umana, allontanandosi da Tezca e cadendo in ginocchio a pochi centimetri da lui.  
L'altro si mosse con cautela, continuando a non capire cos'avesse sconvolto Justin. Poi sentì il rumore dei frammenti di vetro che cadevano per terra. E se ne rese conto.  
Si era parzialmente trasformato senz'accorgersene. Justin fissava ancora lo specchio, che si era frantumato sotto il peso della sua lama. Cos'avesse visto, Tezca non ne aveva assolutamente idea. Era abituato a controllare a suo piacimento le illusioni del suo specchio, ma stavolta aveva agito per puro istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Nel momento in cui tornò alle sue sembianze normali, il petto cominciò a sanguinargli, tuttavia avvertiva di essere stato ferito solo superficialmente. Usò tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia per mettersi in posizione seduta e volgere lo sguardo a Justin.  
Il clown era apparentemente scomparso nel nulla. Il biondo continuava a fissare l'altro ragazzo con orrore, ma i suoi occhi, ora chiaramente visibili, rivelavano emozioni che Tezca avrebbe voluto vedere in lui da fin troppo tempo. Possibile che ce l'avesse fatta? Tezca voleva illudersi, ma temeva si trattasse solo di un momento di crisi. "Justin…?"  
"Ti ho detto di smetterla. Perché continui a perseguitarmi?!" sbottò l'altro, indietreggiando goffamente.  
Tezca non aveva idea di che risposta si aspettasse Justin, e soprattutto, se se ne aspettasse una. Si limitò a sospirare, grattandosi il capo.  
"Perché voglio aiutarti," domandò, come se fosse la cosa più logica del mondo.  
"Taci!" gridò Justin, mentre muoveva le mani tremanti attorno a sé, probabilmente alla ricerca degli auricolari. "Parli sempre come se mi conoscessi. Non sai niente di me. _Niente._ "  
L'altro fu preso alla sprovvista da quello sfogo di rabbia contro di lui. Era strano, come se Justin si stesse lamentando con lui non solo del fatto che lo fosse venuto a cercare ora, ma anche di tutte le volte che si era ostinato a stare con lui. Si era finalmente ricordato? Lo stava davvero ascoltando? "Hai ragione. Ma se vieni con me, avrai tutto il tempo di mostrarmi quel che non so."  
"No," Justin scosse la testa con violenza. "Non posso tornare. Non posso tornare. E' troppo tardi."  
"Cos'hai visto nello specchio, Justin?"  
Il biondo trovò finalmente gli auricolari, ma alla domanda di Tezca interruppe il tentativo di rimetterseli alle orecchie. Iniziò a tremare più violentemente. "L- lo sai cos'ho visto, non fare finta di niente."  
"No, non lo so," ribatté l'altro. "Ma non m'interessa saperlo. Voglio solo che ci pensi, prima di rimetterti quei cosi."  
Justin esitò, tenendo gli auricolari a pochi centimetri dalle orecchie per qualche interminabile minuto, in una lotta contro la sua stessa volontà. Ma alla fine, come se qualcosa si fosse mosso finalmente in lui, li gettò sul terreno con un gesto brusco. Fissò Tezca per qualche secondo, prima di raggomitolarsi su se stesso e portarsi le mani alla testa. Emise dei lamenti strazianti, come un animale ferito, mormorando qualcosa che l'altro non riuscì a cogliere. Tezca era abbastanza sicuro che fosse la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, se non la prima in assoluto, in cui il biondo si era abbandonato a un pianto simile.  
Non aspettò nemmeno un secondo prima di alzarsi. Raggiunse Justin, gli strappò completamente gli auricolari di dosso e gli offrì la sua spalla. Il biondo non disse nulla e lo lasciò fare.  
 _Era finita._

**Note:**  BOH. Volevo scrivere una What if? pseudo TezcaJustin con l'happy ending perché non mi è ancora andata giù né la morte di Tezca né quella di Justin. Specialmente quand'ho visto il capitolo di Not! dove compaiono entrambi. Io non ce la posso fare. ;_; Tezca doveva salvare Justin e dovevano diventare BBBBFFF o ancora meglio BF. B) Ma Ohkubo è uno stronzo per cui l'happy ending me lo devo fare da sola. Va bene. So che fa cagare, ma almeno apprezzate l'impegno!


End file.
